lucy's fiance
by ammatilechristian
Summary: Lucy leaves her luxurious life as a princess in a huff of rage. now she lives the fun life of a Fairy tail wizard and has so many friends(and enemies) that she cant even count! but what happens when her sole reason for leaving home...shows up at the guild?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPT 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Lucy Heartfilia. She was the princess of a kingdom called Soniac.(son-eye-ack ). She was tired of her father controlling her life, so when he arranged a marriage for Lucy without telling her…she ran away.

TWO YEARS LATER….

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling great! She was a member of the wizard's guild Fairy Tail, she was part of an official team, and she had lots of friends. Everything was going fine until she was tricked into starring first page of wizards weekly magazine.(not that she didn't WANT to). This broadcasted her face to everyone. Everywhere. So the next day…

"GREY-SAMA!" was heard from Juvia, "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Screamed Natsu. "One more drink?" "A REAL MAN WOULD TAKE IT!" "Oh Leo!" "Did you see that cover Lu-Chan?" "Oh yeah I looked great in that bikini, didn't I Natsu?" "Huh? Oh…sure! Great! ", "WHAT WAS THAT OR ELFMAN?!" The regular everyday hustle and bustle of the guild Fairy Tail when the doors opened and in stepped an extremely handsome man.

"Excuse me but I would like to speak to your headmaster please." He said to no one in particular. But everyone just kept bickering. "NATSU! GREY! SHUT UP! I couldn't hear what this extremely important looking young man said because you were making too much noise." Erza shouted. The whole room went quiet. "Young? How old are you Erza?" Grey asked earning himself a death-glare from the girl. "Ahem… I would like to see your headmaster!" The man's familiar voice rang through the room and Lucy hid. "A REAL MAN WOULD STATE HIS BUISNESS!"Elfman roared as the headmaster stepped forward. "Y-yes well, seeing as it is MY business, I will state it….alone with the headmaster." The man squeaked, looking up at the buff Elfman towering above him.

"What is it that you need stranger?" The headmaster asked politely, taking the man into a secluded room.


	2. chapt 2

Sorry! I don't know how to upload so yeah… im pretty slow with homework and stuff going on, so be patient with me plz!

Pt 2 Lucy's seceret fiance?

Lucy was freaking out, "what in Aquarius' name is he doing here of all places?" she thought, sweat sliding down her neck and forehead. She started to sneak to the back of the guild when… "Lucy! Where are you going?" asked a nosy Happy, Natsu turned around just noticing that the mage was sneaking away. "N-nowhere in particular. Just going for…a walk! Yeah, heheh." The girl was desperately trying to get away from the badgering duo, when the headmaster stepped out into the main room of the guild with the "**stranger". "yes** well thank you for alerting me of this fact but… if Lucy Heartfilia does not choose to go with you then you have no right to force her." The guild master said quietly to the man. "I have every right to **force** her if need be." The stranger replied in a dark tone. "after all her father himself gave me his permission to drag her back if necessary." Her father? Hadn't he caused too much trouble already, and now he's sending… sending **him **of all people to drag her back!? A wizard, mage anything! She could deal with them but her assigned fiancé!? How could she deal with a regular human without killing him…or something reaally close?

Natsu was getting irritated. Who was this guy who thinks he can barge into his guild, bother the old man, and talk about Lucy like he did? And what did he mean he had her dad's permission? Was he like her butler or something? Whoever he was, he wanted to take Lucy away, which means no more free meals, or team. He had to find out who he was and fast. "Hey. You a relative of Lucy or something?" Gray asked, completely confused to what was going on. "I…..." he said turning around dramatically, "am her fiancé, Daniel Oak. "Earning a gasp from everyone except Natsu, who just growled. Lucy turned beet red and yelled " wait just a minute oak! My father arranged it I didn't say 'yes' or anything!" she started hypervenelating at the end, which made her voice an earsplitting shriek. "Besides! Since when does my father care!?" she was wavering on that single question. "Darling will you be quiet? I'm trying to talk to these er… ah **lovely **people." He forced a smile on his face, the mage fumed in rage. He was bossing her around just like her father "D**arling? Who are you calling darling?**"

Yeah until next time peoples! I thought of this story when I was reading a wedding dress magazine…. I just like the color white kay? Im not even allowed to have a boyfriend yet. hehheh tmi right? Any who review and tell me what you like and what I need to fix. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

Sorry these chapters are so short! And I forgot the disclaimer….. Sue me. I do not own Fairy tail! If I did, I'd be cackling to myself in my dark room eventually making a yaoi pair, which later I would regret 'cause I suck at yaoi's. And now we start!

"Who do you think you're calling darling?" Lucy raged, though it didn't sound as threatening as it should have because her voice was still squeaky. "Uh oh, he's made her mad." Gray said warily, backing up with the rest of those who had seen or experienced her fury firsthand. "You think you can come in here, boss me and my friends around, and get away with it?" Lucy screeched, gaining voice momentum by the second. "Oh I do, and I will. And just for a little… ah, encouragement, I brought a few friends with me to persuade you." Oak smiled and gestured to a woman surrounded by large burly men, walking through the guild door. "'Ello there, mates!" the woman said in a foreign accent. "I'm Sicilia; these here men are my group o' thieves! Now I suggest ya' hand over the wench now 'r things might get right crazy!" She had spiky purple hair and a leather vest over a white ripped dress with puffy shorts underneath. The men were all dressed in grubby white shirts and… what looked to be ripped pants. 'What happened to those pants?' Lucy thought, 'looks like they tried to fit an elephant in them and they ripped!' "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Lucy said, what could these people have against a whole guild of Fairy Tail wizards and mages? was she ever wrong. "Oh me oh my. Feisty little wench isn't she? Lets see how confident you are when we beat you all to a pulp!" the woman screeched. "Give up already! Lucy already said she wouldn't go with you!" Natsu growled earning a bunch of 'yeahs!' and nods in agreement. Earning only a smirk from the woman as she turned around to the men behind her and said: "show 'em what cha got boys!" Suddenly the men started to undergo a disturbing transformation, their muscles bulged, they grew 2 times their height, and their skin turned a sickly green color. These weren't regular humans! They were Trolls!

Dragging on a bit huh? Sorry 'bout that, but I try to make a suspenseful ending each time. Oh and if your wondering why the heck I would use 'oh my, oh me' in that sentence is cause it was from a character in a show Inuyasha that I had watched and for some reason I typed it. Trivia question! Where does this little tune come from?(which show?) tell me the person and you will be rewarded with thousands of invisible bunny rabbits! -"I for-for-for-forgot my bag."

…. Invisible bunnies!


	4. Chapter 4

No one knows the answer to the question? Fine. No invisible bunnies for you. Any who, thanks for your support! I'm having a major Latin exam soooooooooooo yeah major study for me! (_) all you people in school have a happy spring break! I hope you all have a good time while I'm stuck home growing mushrooms in my room.

Chapt 3

Trolls? Well I guess even wizards don't see those everyday. They were big, scary, and were bashing into Lucy's friends. "Bring it on!" Gray roared, while encasing a troll fist completely in ice. The troll roared and flexed his enormous muscles, breaking out of the ice. Elfman was wrestling a troll with two troll arms himself, and Natsu was jumping around avoiding troll swings, while happy was throwing fish bones at the attackers from above. Lucy was surveying the scene and noticed Oak talking to the purple haired woman and gesturing towards Lucy with his hands. Lucy attempted to summon Taurus to join the fight when two strong but slim hands held her wrists to her back. "Wha-? H-hey! L-leggo!" Lucy panicked, how had the woman gotten over so fast? It was, incomprehensible! "Sorry princess, but we got a heavy payment ridin' on this and we ain't gonna mess it up. Hear me?" she breathed on her neck making her shiver. She heard a thwak! And Lucy's world went black.

(Heh heh, it rhymed!)

When she awoke, Lucy was in a train, tied up. She squirmed herself enough to look out the window to see where she was, and guess what? She had no bloody idea. "So your finally awake darling?" Oak said, staring at her from the seat across from the mage. "I was worrying that Sicilia had knocked you into a coma." He smirked when Lucy just avoided his eyes and grunted. "Someone's in a bad mood" He should know that people don't take lightly to being knocked out and kidnapped, he should save his breath talking to her. "You know your father's been sending people to skower the earth looking for you." He murmured looking at her from under his bangs. "My Father, "Lucy spat, "hasn't cared about me since I was a crying red thing. Not even **then** did he care! Why now, of all times, does he decide to suddenly care, and send Troll cronies to beat up my friends? Just to get me!" Lucy said, still not looking directly at him. Oak just sighed.

**At the guild…**

The Trolls had been beaten and everyone just started to relax when they noticed something was different, when Happy suddenly said "where's Lucy?"And everyone started to freak out. "What? I thought she was with Natsu!"Erza turned a glare on the boy. "I thought she was with Elfman!" Natsu yelled, looking around the guild frantically for his teammate. "Ugh! I can't believe you forgot about her Natsu! The fight kinda was a fight for her after all!" Gray shouted at the dragon slayer. "You're one to talk Gray! You should've been paying attention too!" Natsu growled back. "ENOUGH!" the guild master roared. "Don't you think we should look for her instead of fighting like children?" he was greeted with silence first then yells of agreement. And Natsu ran out the door. "Wait-Natsu! Don't you think we should…..he's already gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt 5! Her escape!

Yes! I'm surprised I wrote anything past a chapter 2, lol any way doesn't matter! I hope Natsu hasn't changed that much. But I'm thinking of something big at the end so… be prepared!

Lucy had somehow squirmed her hands out of the ropes from behind her back, all she needed was to get oak to leave their little seating area so she could escape. Her prayers were answered. GROWL….. Oak shifted uncomfortably embarrassed, Lucy took action. "Would you go get some food and stop that infernal noise?" Lucy tried to act irritated, and not at all like she was plotting an escape. "Fine. But you'd better stay put or ill send the dogs after you." Oak stood up and walked out. 'Dogs? First trolls, and now dogs? What's next? Rabid flesh eating cows?' "Not like I can, tied up like this" Lucy growled as he walked out, for affect.

As soon as he was gone Lucy let out a sigh and untied herself. The ropes fell to the floor and Lucy got a good look outside the window, 'we aren't going very fast, maybe I could do a barrel role out the window?' But before she could figure out how to do it properly she heard footsteps, and in her panic she jumped out the window. "Lucy I thought that maybe you might need to go to the bathroom, Lucy…? LUCY!" was all she heard before she was vaulted out of the window and was rolling on the ground, scratching her arms and legs in the process of losing momentum. "ita-" 'ow ow ow dangit ow.'

She got up and ran towards the forest, the only place she could think as a hide out was a cave or tree. "dangit! Why'd I get into this mess? Why me?" Lucy huffed while running for her life when she saw it, in a clearing was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. It looked like a fox, but it was as large as grey wolf, and it seemed to not have eaten in a week or so. It turned to her and nodded, and went in the forest. She didn't know why, but he had an unmistakable urge to follow it into the dark, cold forest.

So she did.

The stories progressing slowly though. Don't worry this isn't the classical magical creature helps fair and pure maiden plot, 'cause last time I checked Lucy ain't so pure in the first place! Keep reading, and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Sorry this took so long! () I have problems with long lasting dedication. Plus I was holed up in the world of Full Metal Alchemist, and caramelldansen.

Lucy followed the fox through the forest into a clearing that held a lagoon and a cave. It was so beautiful, like something from one of the novels she had read. While she marveled at the sight the fox went inside the cave and out with a boy her age, but, well you know, less 'groomed'. "Fion, I Have found a human that looks like a human woman should, do you want to keep her or can I eat her?" the fox said to the boy, WAIT- EAT HER?! " big brother, I don't need you to help me find a mate where did you find…" the boy called Fion paused and gaped at lucy, obviously marveling at her 'feminine charms'., " "oh, the girl practically walked up to me when I was hunting, so I thought I could eat her, at least, if you didn't want to keep her. Isn't she what human girls are supposed to look like? I mean she's got those huge-" " UH HEY!" Lucy cut him off, she didn't like where this conversation was going at all. " my name is Lucy. And may I have the honor-" she exaggerated the word " of knowing yours?" " uh- oh yes my name is Fion and this is Moon Fang, my, uh, big brother…"

SRRY IT'S SO SHORT! promise it'll be longer next time! Shemurrrrr…


	7. Chapter 7

Hah hah srry, no excuses... just read on faithful followers!

"And this is my er... brother." The boy named Fion said. He was still staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. "umm, how do I put this,uh, I got captured by a... bad guy," Lucy was struggling on how to make it simple."and he's probably chasing after me with his flesh eating cows. Er by that I mean his perfectly normal,but maybe a little scary, dogs. So can we talk somewhere else? Please?" the fox, what was his name again? Moon Fang...? ah whatever. He nodded and led me to the inside of his cave.

Lucy didn't really like the feeling of being holed up in one place. And when she stepped into the cave, **major claustrophobia.**

I mean its like being put in a cage like a rat, or a dog in its kennel, not comfortable. (oh and by the way 'rat in a cage' was a skeever reference from skyrim the game.)

"um sooo." Lucy said breaking the awkward silence between her and the ...others. "you said something earlier... um a cake? Bake a steak?mine a stake?..." she was interrupted by a red-in-the-face Fion, "umm i believe it was 'find a m-mate'" He looked at her with hope in his eyes, which Lucy could have also rendered them 'puppy-dog eyes'. "It is almost the end of spring and my poor little brother hasn't himself a proper mate because, well, the female wolves around here don't think that human features are very appealing." The fox said, Lucy felt as if she were being guilted into something big.

"H-hey! Slow down! I don't even know you Fion,besides, doesn't this feel like rushing things a little bit?" why why why does everyone want her to dedicate her life to them?

So she decided to play a little bit dirty, as she allowed Leo, who had been trying to get out of his gate to bloody shout at the person who wanted to take her away from him, to come out of his gate. " Yo fox! I ain't letting anyone be her mate but me!" Leo snarled looking the fox straight in the eye. " and who, might you be?" he retorted to the orange haired teen. "I, am Leo! You know... as in the lion...?"

I decided to end it there. I got bored w/ the Fion kid trying to boss Lucy around when she still had her gate keys, soo i decided to bring a jealous Leo into it! R&R please! I need new feedback or else ill lose confidence that people are actually reading! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER All!

VIRGO: am I being punished?

AMMA (me): uh noo. Why?

VIRGO: because I haven't shown up in the story yet.

AMMA: don't worry you'll show up.

JUVIA: JUVIA WANTS HER TIME TO SHINE WITH GRAY-SAMA TOO!

GRAY: Juvia... please...

AMMA:oh dear.


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said I was bored with just Fion so I came up w/this. I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK! I need more names, two more boys' names and one more girl's. Help out!

Plz!

And I will send you kudos. Kay? 3

"BLUAARRRGH!" Natsu shouted, throwing up on the floor of a train. "Natsu you wimp! The friggin' train isn't even moving yet!" Gray yelled angrily at the salamander. "Natsu, Gray, do I here fighting?" Erza scowled. First Lucy goes missing now this! The only reason they were on this stupid train was because Natsu said he could smell Lucy. But she was nowhere in sight. "Natsu you sure you smelled her?" Gray asked, avoiding any barf landmines. "I'm sure! Don't doubt my nose you ice stripper!" Natsu yelled back. They both earned themselves a bone chilling glare from Erza. "W-whats up Natsu? W-want to hang out sometime?" Gray shouted nervously. The salamander only replied with a small "A-aye!"

**AT THE CAVE…**

"You don't Know me?! I was friggin' Legendary when I lived on earth!" Leo yelled exasperated. "yeah, maybe with the girls Leo, but with anyone else…" Lucy tried to finish but they were interrupted by the sound of dogs. "Oh crap! Oaks back! U-um got to run!" Lucy practically screamed. Grabbing the shirt of an irritated Leo she ran out of the cave- straight into Oak. "Lucy! Thank goodness I thought you'd gotten hurt falling out of the moving train like that! I was so-who's this?" He motioned to Leo who was glaring at him from above his glasses that slid down his nose during their frantic run. "ANOTHER PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE GREAT LEO!?" Leo screamed, Lucy was now practically deaf.

Need names! Remember two boys ( hint: their going to be twins!) and one girl.

LEO: this chapter is an insult to my pride!

LUCY: what pride?

AMMA: now now….

GRAY: IMA KILL THAT FIREBRAINED WEAK LITTLE-

NATSU: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ICE STRIPPER?!

GRAY: YOU ALREADY CALLED ME THAT FLAME-BRAIN!

AMMA **: SHUT UP!**

HAPPY NO2(NATSU):A-AYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Never mind about the characters..

Lucy decided to try her Luck with Taurus instead of Leo. So force closing Leo's gate she opened the gate of the Golden Bull Taurus and that was that. "Mooo!" Lucy cut him off before he could say anything else "Taurus get me outta here!" she yelled as he picked her up and ran off. " Taurus you think you can find the way back to the guild for me?" she asked, her voice jumping pitches from the fast running of the bull she was currently sitting on. "For you Lucy anything! Mooo!" he ran faster when he stopped in his tracks and smiled "next best thing!" he said and disappeared as Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza ran straight into her falling form. "Waah! N-Natsu..?" "Luigi!" Natsu yelped and caught the falling mage. "It's Lucy! You pink haired idiot! Why didn't you come to get me sooner?" Lucy was trying hard not to cry from relief when Erza hugged her, but then she stepped back and glared into the forest. "Oak I know you're out there come out!" "Relax it's just me!" Leo said dragging with him a beat up oak, Fion, and fox with him.

"um Leo how did you? I thought I…" Lucy could've sworn she closed his gate. "Ah no big deal I've got ways." He kicked the unconscious forms to the ground and disappeared. "e-eh!?" They all said in unison

**Back at the guild**

"so that's when we found Lucy!" Natsu finished telling the whole tale to Mira and the were all very relieved to find her alive and unmarried. "heh at least you got rid of that so called fiancé of yours!" Gray said others nodded. " by the way Mira.." "yes Natsu?" "…What's a fiancé?"

"**E-EH!?" ** *BOOM!* (sound of the whole guild face-flooring)

Fin~


	10. Chapter 10 special! pt 1

**Hmmmmm ppl want this story to keep going…? Demo I have no more ideas... Well I guess I'll add a few specials here's one about Lucy, Gray and Natsu at a tea party. **

"Ne, Lucy! Why are we at this lame tea party again?" Natsu eyed Lucy like she was supposed to know everything. "Because, Natsu! Were supposed to keep this kid happy for two whole hours! It was on the request board remember?" Lucy was exasperated at how quickly Natsu could forget things when he was bored. "Natsu you're such a scatterbrain sometimes." Gray mumbled while trying to pry the little blue haired girl's fingers away from his necklace. The girl they were supposed to be watching had blue hair that dragged on the floor as she walked and her bangs covered her eyes so seeing her face was almost impossible to accomplish. "Why not?" the girl huffed, referring to the necklace she was trying to snag from Gray, who was freaking out and decided to tell her something to get the brat off of him. "Because if this necklace gets separated from me… I'll… I'll…" he tried to think of something and then it hit him, (literally the necklace hit him square on the nose) "I'll die!" The ice mage declared rubbing his nose.

"E-eh?!" the girls eyes widened "why!?" She sat down in his lap like a little doll. "Yeah why!?" Natsu yelled as well, making the ice mage sweat-drop at his stupidity.

"Because one day I was wandering around in the North Pole and -stop it! - I happened to find a –cut that out! - Hole that was the size of a mountain. When looking down into it I suddenly – seriously cut that out!" Gray was yelling at the girl who was now climbing all over him like he was some kind of jungle gym. "Oh! Soooorrryyy" the girl elongated the syllable and sat back down on his lap with a plop.

"Ahem… as I was saying I suddenly fell in this hole and landed at the bottom with no injuries. When suddenly I felt the ground tremble and out of nowhere a floating cat monster appeared and roared 'who dares enter into my domain?!' and obviously being the brave man I was I –seriously if you don't cut that out I'm not going to tell you the story! – ok….I shouted back that I fell in the bloody hole and whoever was leaving freaking holes in the ground everywhere was a moron. That ended in me getting a swift kick in the bottom and the cat's hands-paws whatever- lit up in a blue light. I felt something being sucked outta me and suddenly there was a necklace just floating there in the air! The cat snickered and then declared that he had put all my powers in that necklace and that if I couldn't find it in two weeks I would die. I was about to remark that the necklace was right in front of me when it shot straight up in the air." Gray took a good look around him, everyone's eyes were wide except Natsu's, but that was because he was trying to get his hand out of the mouth of the water-pitcher without breaking it.

**What do you say? Want me to continue or not? If I get more than three reviews on it I'll write more. **

**;D heh heh see you all and remember to keep the lights on while watching! –Reading whatever…- ONLY THE REAL FANS WOULD GET THAT ONE! Tell me if u do ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10 special pt 2!

**Ha ha ha, very funny. -_- any who I promised so here it is**

**And now we start!**

"Well I had then been kicked out of the cave/hole thingamajig and I started wandering around the lands looking for that necklace" Gray continued, but stopped to glare at Lucy and Natsu who were fussing over Natsu's stuck hand and making lots of noise at that. "**Ahem.** So a few days later I came across a lagoon and I decided to wash my face in the clear water when I noticed that the face staring back at me was definitely **not **my reflection. The face that looked back at me was so sorrowful and sad I was about to cry myself… only, a manly cry 'cause I'm a man of course!" Natsu just snorted and Earned himself a death-glare from the ice mage. "The sorrowful expression was from a woman… who was holding the necklace!? I then reached into the water and was able to grab hold of the necklace , when trying to pull it out of the water It snagged and SPLASH!..."

**Yeah… sorry it's so short… but seeing the three reviews were from only one person I had no motivation well thanks anyway sweet-icy because of you this thing was updated. I need at least five more reviews and I win a bet so help me out here!**


End file.
